Darkness and Fire
by animehime20
Summary: Many years after Judai and Johan were reunited, their reincarnations are being targeted by the Third Hand of Time. Can their love over come the evil of the Third Hand of Time? Or will she succeed in taking Jaden's life? JesseXJaden
1. Chapter One: Crystal Flame

**Title**: Darkness and Fire

**Genre**: romance, fantasy

**Rating**: M for language and possible lemon in the future

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: Many years after Shou helped reunite Johan and Judai, his grandson, Syrus Truesdale, befriends 2 people who look strangely like the two people from "Darkness and Ice"! Is it a coincidence? Or is there an evil force in the making that wants to do what she failed to do so many years ago? Can Shou's grandson and his friends stop the Third Hand of Time from taking Jesse and Jaden away from one another again? And will Haou finally be forgiven for his horrible crime that ended Hielo's existance?

Me: The sequel to Darkness and Ice!!

Lucy: Please enjoy it!!

**_Chapter One: Crystal Flame_**

_Many years ago, on this exact day, I befriended Judai._

_It wasn't on purpose, in fact, I was drawn into the painting where he was trapped. I became friends with him, and I couldn't tell anyone what I had seen in there. Not yet, anyways. People would think I was nuts. But after a while, that didn't matter to me anymore._

_I started painting, creating images of the things I had seen when I was in the painting. I grew older as I painted, and my family expanded quickly. Everyone adored my paintings, asking me what my inspiration was. I always tell them to read "Darkness and Ice" and they'll know._

_I am currently a 78 year old grandfather of 2 boys._

_Syrus Truesdale and Zane Truesdale._

_Syrus lookes exactly as I did when I was his age. He seems more timid than I am, and also more sarcastic. He has many friends, though he's shy. The boy is a duelist, who adores Duel Monsters almost more than life. He's always speaking of someone he calls 'Aniki', who I will be meeting today._

_Zane looks exactly like Ryou. Ryou passed away a while ago from heart problems. The poor thing told me to take care of everyone and to make things right. He obviously believed what had happened to me. Ryou was always supportive of me, and Zane is a lot like him, always watching after Syrus like a hawk._

_Today was the day that the world would change once again..._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Sorry I'm late, grandpa!!" Syrus hollered as he raced into the museum where the painting of Darkness and Ice was located. Syrus passed through the halls until he raced into the new wing of the museum.

"Oh, hello Syrus," Shou said, glancing over at the boy who had just ran in. Shou was 78 years old now, but he didn't look very old. A few wrinkles here and there, and his hair was a light gray color with a few blue tints. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and brown shoes. He still had glasses, but they added to his appearance.

Syrus raced up and wrapped his arms around his grandfather's waist. Shou laced his arms around Syrus's shoulders, smiling and rocking the boy back and forth. He then down at Syrus and smiled warmly at him.

"Are you ready to see my newest panting?" Shou asked. The smaller bluenette nodded quickly, eager to see the image. Shou smiled at his grandson's childishness, just as his other friends walked in.

Zane, Blair, Chazz, Jim, Hassleberry, Atticus, Aster, and Axel. Shou had met them all before, so he knew their names by heart at this point. But after they all walked in and said their hellos to Shou, another boy walked in. One Shou had never seen.

This boy looked exactly like Johan! He had identical green eyes, the same teal hair, and the same kind face. He was clothed in a white shirt, blue jacket-vest, and black jeans. He seemed kind, and had a dazzling smile.

"Grandpa, this is Jesse Andersen," Syrus said, introducing the new bluenette. Shou nodded and shook Jesse's hand, realizing that this boy actually sounded almost like Johan as well. His voice had a southern accent, not unlike their friend Jim, who also bore an accent. An australian one.

"Say, Jesse, where's Jaden?" Syrus called to the bluenette, who was busy placing his jacket on the coat racks and running his hand through his teal hair. Jesse looked over at Syrus and shrugged.

"He texted me saying that he'd be here soon," the southern boy stated. Syrus nodded and suddenly heard the door slam open. Everyone cast a glance at the door and spotted another boy entering, his hair covered in snow. Shou gasped when he saw him.

"J-Judai...?" Shou whispered in a shocked voice.

The boy appeared exactly as Judai did. His hair and eyes were the same shape and color, and they were filled with the same warmth that Judai's had been filled with when he was around. The boy seemed to enjoy wearing red a lot, and Shou couldn't help but look at him with strange eyes.

"Sorry I'm late! It was snowing really bad!" the boy said. Jesse laughed and walked up to him and brushed the snow from his hair. Syrus grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him to Shou's side.

"Grandpa, this is my best friend, Jaden Yuki!" the bluenette stated, as Jaden smiled warmly at him.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Jaden smiled. Shou nodded and shook the brunette's hand in greeting, unable to draw his eyes from the creature before him. Was this boy just a look-alike of Judai?

Or was he Judai's reincarnation?

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Haou's golden eyes fluttered open. He glanced around and then touched his heart, feeling a stanrge warmth come over him. The brunette then threw his head bacn and gasped at the feeling, his eyes sliding closed again.

"**_Judai... you've been... Reincarnated?_**" Haou smiled. He then stood up and stretched, waiting to meet the reincarnation of his former other self.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Deep in an Underground Temple..._

"DAMN THAT SECOND HAND OF TIME!!"

A girl with blonde hair and gold-brown eyes punched a wall with anger written on her face. She growled again before stomping around the stone temple that she lived in. The girl was wearing a blue outfit that was revealing, and appeared almost like a ballet uniform. She wore blue boots that came to her shins, and her collar and shoulders were revealed.

A heart-shaped mask rested over her eyes and nose, making her pink lips visible. The girl's hair fell to her waist, and she wasn't very happy looking. On her chest was a feather-shaped bow with a clock in the center. The clock only had the hand that told seconds, the third hand.

This girl was Alexis Tenjoin, the Third Hand of Time.

"How dare he stop me from taking the life of that brunette. Judai should have been mine! Well, luckilly for me... they have been reincrnated," Alexis smirked evilly, her hazel gold eyes flashing. She then smiled, revealing her teeth.

"I'll make sure to exact revenge and make it seem like Haou is to blame for this..."

--

Me: Chapter one of the sequel to Darkness and Ice!

Lucy: That was... awesome!

Me: Let's let the readers decide that please.

Lucy: Dammit!

Me: This is fun, torturing you like this!


	2. Chapter Two: Icy Flame

**Title**: Darkness and Fire

**Genre**: romance, fantasy

**Rating**: M for language and possible lemon in the future

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: Many years after Shou helped reunite Johan and Judai, his grandson, Syrus Truesdale, befriends 2 people who look strangely like the two people from "Darkness and Ice"! Is it a coincidence? Or is there an evil force in the making that wants to do what she failed to do so many years ago? Can Shou's grandson and his friends stop the Third Hand of Time from taking Jesse and Jaden away from one another again? And will Haou finally be forgiven for his horrible crime that ended Hielo's existance?

Me: Chapter two!

Lucy: This is an important chapter!

Me: In this, you might get confused because you get to see the start at why Alexis became evil.

Lucy: She has a motive!

Me: Here we go!

**_Chapter Two: Icy Flame_**

As the gang watched the image that Shou had painted, they marveled over it. The image seemed to be almost like the Darkness and Ice picture, only it gave off a warmer feeling to it. It looked beautiful.

Suddenly, it started glowing.

"W-what's going on?" Jaden called, Jesse racing forward and holding Jaden in a protective hold. Jaden snuggled into the bluenette's chest for protection. The glow suddenly encased the whole gang, and in a flash, they were gone.

Shou still sat on the chair, a smile touching his lips as the gang disappeared.

"It begins again..." he smiled, knewing that this day would come.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ungh!" Jaden grunted as he crashed onto a hard ground. The remainder of the gang followed, and they all crashed onto the ground with a loud thud. Atticus wasn't anywhere to be found at this point, probably having stayed back with Shou.

"Uhh... Jay, are you all right?" Jesse called to the brunette. Judai stood up and glanced around at the place where they had landed. His brown eyes were wide and he was almost terrified of where they were.

They had landed in a large chapel, the tall building appearing like a gothic cathedral. The windows were made of raindow-colored stained glass, the sun-light casting glistening colors all around the room. A red glow was coming from the alter.

Standing on the alter was a large red crystal with a mirror placed gently on it. The crystal was beatiful, appearing like a gem only found in the recesses of the bottom layer of the world. Jaden stepped forward and reached forward so he could touch the crystal.

When it suddenly started glowing brighter.

A hand reached out and took Jaden's hand, pulling itself out of the crystal. Jaden was shocked, as was Jesse and the others. This boy looked exactly like Jaden. Syrus gasped at the familiarity of the boy.

The boy had gold beads in several sections of his hair, and was clothed in nothing but a billowing red sheet that ended at his thighs. Black toeless socks started at his thighs and covered most of his body. His eyes were a gorgeous golden color, filled with knowledge.

"**_You... returned..._**" Haou smiled, wrapping his arms around the brunette and embracing him tightly.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Alexis watched in anger as Haou hugged Jaden and started speaking to the gang. Her fist started hurting, so she sighed angrilly and stood up. The blonde girl removed the mask on her face and set it on the table before going over to a picture.

The picture was of Alexis as a younger girl, possible 5 years younger than she looked now. She was wearing a blue sundress and brown sandals, her hair pulled into a ponytail. Standing next to her was a picture of her brother Atticus. He was smiling, his brown hair blowing into his face.

"Atticus... I miss you so much. And that's why I..." Alexis placed the picture on the table and then glared at the image of Haou. She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling her heart burning with a sudden hatred.

"Will kill you, Haou! You took Atticus's life, and so you'll die in the process!! I will destroy you for killing my brother by taking the life of the one you love the most! I swear that on my brother's grave!!" the blonde hollered, her depression being replaced with burning hatred.

She would have revenge.

--

Me: Chapter two! This one is important!

Lucy: Sweet!

Me: Okay, for anyone who actually likes Alexis as a character, you must read on to find out why she became evil!

Lucy: There is a reason!

Me: Okay! Please review it! DO NOT HIT THAT BACK BUTTON UNTIL YOU REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter Three: Hielo's Fire

**Title**: Darkness and Fire

**Genre**: romance, fantasy

**Rating**: M for language and possible lemon in the future

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: Many years after Shou helped reunite Johan and Judai, his grandson, Syrus Truesdale, befriends 2 people who look strangely like the two people from "Darkness and Ice"! Is it a coincidence? Or is there an evil force in the making that wants to do what she failed to do so many years ago? Can Shou's grandson and his friends stop the Third Hand of Time from taking Jesse and Jaden away from one another again? And will Haou finally be forgiven for his horrible crime that ended Hielo's existance?

Me: Chapter three!

Lucy: This is an important chapter! Because Jaden is cursed in this chapter!

Me: WAAAAAH! JADEN!!

Lucy: Jesse better save Jaden before it's too late!

Me: Here we go! Chapter three start!

**_Chapter Three: Hielo's Fire_**

Alexis sat in her shrine, spinning a strange ball of black energy in her hands. She then closed her eyes as she spun the curse around and then remembered how Atticus had drawn his last breaths. She remembered the pain of it all.

_"Atticus! You can't die!" Alexis yelled. She was a young girl with long blonde hair and wide gold eyes filled with tears. Her brother had long brown hair and was smiling. A small trail of blood was coming from his lips, but he was still smiling._

_"It'll... be all right... Alexis... Don't worry... about me..." Atticus smiled, his brown eyes fluttering closed. Alexis tightened her grip on his hand, tears streaming from her gold eyes. She glanced around and gasped when she spotted Haou watching her._

_"P-please save my brother!!" she cried. Haou stared at her for a few seconds before smirking evilly and vanishing away, his image changing for a quick second. It changed into that of an old man, but Alexis didn't notice._

_"DAMN YOU!!" she screamed, tears streaming from her cheeks as her brother's life vanished._

Alexis grit her teeth at the memory, her eyes becoming evil and venomous. She finished weaving the curse and then held the black ball of energy in her hands, smirking down at it with wild yellow eyes.

"This... is where my revenge comes in..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In Hielo..._

Jaden moaned and rubbed his head, a sudden feeling of pain coming over him. Jesse glanced over at Jaden in concern and reached over, taking the brunette's shoulders and holding him straight. Jaden slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Jesse.

"Jay, you all right?" Jesse asked, concern lacing his tone. Jaden nodded slowly, rubbing his head painfully again. Suddenly, Jaden's vision went black, and he collapsed to the ground in front of Jesse.

"JADEN!!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the Shrine of the Clock..._

Jim stepped up in front of a large iron clock. The hands of it were spinning rapidly, meaning that someone or something was controlling it. The ravenette sighed before glaring at the clock with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You killed Atticus, didn't you? You blamed Haou for it to save yourself..." the aussie stated. He heard a laugh and a man in a cloak appeared before Jim. The poor ravenette glared at the cloaked man before opening his mouth.

"I know now, and for that, I will explain it to Alexis! That way... You can't do anything!!" Jim hollered angrilly. The cloaked man twitched before raising his hand and then throwing an attack at Jim. The elctricity hit the ravenette, and Jim collapsed to the ground.

"Unn.... Urgh..." Jim groaned, the electricity shocking him every now and then. The cloaked man laughed, his voice sounding cracked and old.

"There is nothing you can do, Second hand of Time..." the old man laughed. Jim slowly raised his head, the crocodile that followed him around running to his side and nudging him wit her snout. Jim's teal eyes narrowed.

"D-damn you... Clock..." the ravenette whispered before collapsing weakly against the ground, the sound of the Clock's laughter echoing his his mind.

--

Me: Chapter three is finally done!

Lucy: Two more to go!

Me: Ying!

Lucy: EEK!! Enjoy this!!

Me: Okay! Please review it! DO NOT HIT THAT BACK BUTTON UNTIL YOU REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter Four: Frozen Fire

**Title**: Darkness and Fire

**Genre**: romance, fantasy

**Rating**: M for language and possible lemon in the future

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: Many years after Shou helped reunite Johan and Judai, his grandson, Syrus Truesdale, befriends 2 people who look strangely like the two people from "Darkness and Ice"! Is it a coincidence? Or is there an evil force in the making that wants to do what she failed to do so many years ago? Can Shou's grandson and his friends stop the Third Hand of Time from taking Jesse and Jaden away from one another again? And will Haou finally be forgiven for his horrible crime that ended Hielo's existance?

Me: Chapter four

Lucy: Please read this! It's very important!

Me: Poor Jaden almost dies in this chapter!

Lucy: And Alexis learns the shocking truth!

Me: Here we are! Chapter four!

**_Chapter Four: Frozen Fire_**

"Jay! Jay, say something! Please open your eyes!! Jaden!!" Jesse hollered, shaking his lover gently but firmly as to wake him up. Jaden moaned weakly and then allowed his eyes to flutter open weakly. He glanced up into Jesse's emerald green eyes that were laced with tears.

"Je...sse..." Jaden moaned weakly. Jesse helped Jaden stand up weakly before allowing him to stand up. The brunette stumbled and collapsed against Jesse's chest. The bluenette caught Jaden in his arms and tilted his chin up so the brunette was locking eyes with him.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Jaden nodded and looked up at his lover with blank eyes before smiling warmly at him and then kissing Jesse on the cheek. Jesse blushed and then helped Jaden walk to the door. Haou floated above everyone and led them to the shrine where his crystal was.

Jaden would be okay.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the Shrine..._

Then gang glanced around the shrine, amazement filling their eyes. Jaden had gotten stronger, so Jesse had released his hold on the brunette as they walked around. Jaden smiled at the strange familiarity of this place.

But then something went wrong...

Suddenly, Jaden moaned weakly and collapsed to his knees on the ground, his shoulders hunched and his back arched forward. Jesse gasped and raced over to the brunette and grasped his shoulders, giving him one firm shake.

"Jaden! Jaden, hang on!" he yelled. Jesse glanced behind the brunette and gasped as he saw Jaden's foot becoming encased in ice, just as Judai's had before. Haou gasped and glanced over at his crystal home, only to see that it, too, was freezing with white ice.

"Jesse.... Jesse, I won't... make it..." Jaden whispered, glancing up into his lover's green eyes. Jesse's eyes widened as he shook Jaden once, as if telling him not to speak like that. The brunette collapsed against Jesse's chest and inhaled.

"I'm not gonna make it, Jess... Jesse, I... love you..." Jaden moaned, allowing his eyes to close as the ice started enclosing him. Jesse embraced the brunette and gasped as the ice still encased him. The bluenette's eyes flashed.

'_H-he's freezing! I-I can't warm him up at all!! Dammit!!_' Jesse hollered in his mind.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jaden! Hang in there, all right!? Don't give up on me!!" Jesse hollered. Jaden nodded weakly before closing his eyes and breathing heavily. The bluenette grit his teeth and looked about. The gang gasped when they heard a laugh, and then someone showed up.

Alexis, the Third Hand of Time...

"**_Third Hand of Time!?_**" Haou hollered in rage, his golden eyes flashing in annoyance as the blonde woman appeared out of thin air. Alexis nodded and cast a glare at Haou, her gold eyes flashing pure red for a quick second.

"This is revenge for my brother!! Whom you killed without remorse!" she hollered. Haou lept back and glared at her in anger.

"**_What are you talking about!? I never killed your brother!!_**" the brunette screamed in anger. Alexis' eyebrow raised in confusion as he lower lip trembled. She glanced up and suddenly gasped as the Clock appeared, clutching Jim in his hand by the collar.

"**_Clock!?_**" Haou hollered. The Clock laughed before throwing Jim to the ground with a rough thwack. The aussie hit the ground and groaned weakly in pain before slowly trying to sit up on the marble shrine flooring.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"**_Jim!_**" Haou hollered, racing up and helping his friend sit up. Jim groaned and rubbed his head, some burns visible on his body. The Clock laughed in a cracked elderly voice before landing gently on the ground, his cloak billowing in an imaginary wind.

"I have come to seek my prize. Jaden, Judai's heart escaped me years ago. But finally, yours will do... Even that other brunette's soul wasn't good enough for me," the Clock smiled, hidden by his cloak. Jesse clutched Jaden close to his chest, ignoring the ice that was still creeping up the brunette's body.

"What are you saying?" Alexis whispered. The Clock smiled evilly and then waved a hand in front of himself. His image changed into an image of Haou, exactly perfect.

"Recognize me?" the Clock asked before turning himself back into his normal image. Alexis growled angrilly, tears of rage forming in her eyes. She then made her nails into claws and lunged at the Clock, tears streaming from her cheeks.

"MONSTER!!" she hollered, slashing her claws at him. The Clock vanished and then reappeared in the center of the room, his lips becoming visible.

"Jaden will die... and his heart will be mine..." the Clock smiled. Jesse growled at the man, but then glanced down at his weak lover. Jaden was almost fully encased in ice, and wouldn't last much longer.

'_Jaden...'_ Jesse thought.

--

Me: Chapter four!

Lucy: One more after this!!

Me: Ying!

Lucy: EEK!! Enjoy this!!

Me: Okay! Please review it! DO NOT HIT THAT BACK BUTTON UNTIL YOU REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter Five: Last Breath

**Title**: Darkness and Fire

**Genre**: romance, fantasy

**Rating**: M for language and possible lemon in the future

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden

**Summary**: Many years after Shou helped reunite Johan and Judai, his grandson, Syrus Truesdale, befriends 2 people who look strangely like the two people from "Darkness and Ice"! Is it a coincidence? Or is there an evil force in the making that wants to do what she failed to do so many years ago? Can Shou's grandson and his friends stop the Third Hand of Time from taking Jesse and Jaden away from one another again? And will Haou finally be forgiven for his horrible crime that ended Hielo's existance?

Me: Chapter five! Zeh final chapter!!

Lucy: This is a sad one!

Me: Someone... well two someones... are gonna die!!

Lucy: NOOO!!

Me: Here we are! The final chapter!

**_Chapter Five: Last Breath_**

"Give up, hands of time! You can't beat me when I am the one who made you!" the Clock hollered, flinging the three hands of time away from him. Haou grunted and rubbed his head weakly as Jim helped Alexis sit up weakly.

"You transformed us into these monsters! This is all your fault!" Alexis hollered, shooting a blast of energy at the Clock. The elderly man merely caught the blast and laughed, flicking the magic away from himself. Alexis growled as Jim stood up.

"TIME FREEZE!!" he hollered, aiming the attack only at the Clock. The Clock laughed and brushed the attack away as easily as brushing away a fly. The aussie gasped as the Clock merely started cackling.

"Time is almost up for Jaden..." he whispered. Haou gasped and glanced back at Jaden, noticing that he was almost fully frozen by this point. The brunette with gold-eyes then stood up and held his arms to his sides.

"Haou?" Jim asked. Haou smiled sadly.

"**_No... Jaden's time isn't up..._**" he whispered in a quiet voice. Alexis gasped as Haou started glowing a bright white color, almost as white as the clouds themselves. His eyes glew bright and tears started streaming from his eyes.

"**_My time is up..._**"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Haou!?" Alexis screamed. The brunette slowly levitated over to Jesse and Jaden. He kneeled down so he was inches from both boys. Jesse stared deeply into Haou's nearly white eyes as the brunette reached forward and touched Jaden's forehead.

"**_I... only have a human lifetime left to live before my time would have ended. I've lived long enough and wish to be placed to eternal death now... But I can at least give Jaden my life before I die... That way, he can not be destroyed by the curse that the Clock has placed on him..._**" Haou smiled, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Haou..." Syrus whispered, tears streaming from his gray eyes. The brunette then kissed Jesse on the lips and the bluenette immediatly knew what to do. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Jaden's lips, tears strating to stream from his eyes.

The ice around Jaden's body melted away slowly. Haou smiled before allowing his eyes to flutter closed. He then fell back and collapsed against the hard shrine ground, his body becoming as cold as the ground had.

"HAOU!!!" Alexis screamed, racing over to her friend and sitting him up. Haou's head rolled back limply, his chest no longer rising as it had before. Instead, his body fizzled and then disappeared. The Clock cackled.

"Seems the brunette has vanished from this world forever!" he hollered, ignoring the screams and sobs that answered him from the group. The Clock was too full of his victory to care what the others were doing now.

Suddenly, a white light filled the room.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

From the light emerged Haou, dressed in an all white version of his normal outfit, and a pair of translucent angel wings extending from his back. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he slowly walked towards the Clock.

"S-stay away from me!" the elderly man screamed, unable to move from his spot. The brunette angel advanced towards him and then slowly reached forward and placed his hand over the Clock's. The Clock stared into his eyes and started trembling.

"I'm so sorry.... I'm so sorry..." the Clock sobbed. Haou smiled warmly at him before raising his hands up into the air, tears still streaming down his cheeks. White fire surrounded his hands and then he placed it down on the Clock's chest.

"ANGEL'S FIRE!!!!" Haou screamed loudly before the whole room became filled with pained screams and pure white light. The white light englufed everyone, and when it vanished, everyone found themselves back inside the museum without Haou and the Clock.

Back where Shou was...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"W-were's back home?" Jaden asked, earning a kiss on the lips from Jesse as an answer. Alexis and Jim glanced around, looking for Haou, but saw no sign of him anywhere. They both choked out sobs over the death of their friend.

"Lexi? You're back?" a voice suddenly asked. Alexis gasped and glanced over at Shou, gasping when he saw Atticus standing next to the elderly bluenette. Tears filled her eyes as she made a mad dash for her brother and embraced him, sobbing into his chest. Atticus hugged her and smiled warmly at everyone else.

It was over...

--

Me: *sniffles* Haou...

Lucy: That was sweet!

Me: I know! My other fics will continue and I have more coming your guy's ways!

Lucy: Please review this kindly!

Me: Tell me what you think! Yes, I know this is short! But please tell me if it was good!


End file.
